Your's, Mine, and Ours
by TheTenderFury
Summary: <html><head></head>At the end of the anime, just what happens with Sana and Akito and how the truth finally comes to light.</html>


Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha. If I did Fuka and Naozumi would have never happened. Sana and Akito forever!

A/N: This take place at the end of the anime, after Sana and Akito kiss for the third and final time in the anime. Bear with me I haven't been able to get through all the anime and only focus in the critical places until I have more time to watch it fully. I would LOVE to start the manga however tracking that down is like try to squeeze orange juice from an apple. It's pretty impossible unless you defy the natural laws of things. If anybody knows any website that I can find the manga or the site to buy it please let me know. Please and thank you.

Sana stared at the clock in her room. The digital numbers seemed to stare at her. _'I have a half an hour before Akito's karate class/ test is over_,' Sana thought as she ran a finger over her lips which still felt warm and tingly, while she thought about their third kiss on the roof. As well as their promise.

Everything rode on that belt, the black belt. It meant more than Akito's mastery of karate, it showed if there was any hope for them, if he would work hard enough, if he really wanted to tell Sana everything and vice visa. They had been through so much from sixth grade to this point.

When Akito was the boss monkey and Sana was the only girl that had the guts to stand up to him. When she saved his family and if Akito had to said so, himself. Her mother's book and the discovery of another mother to middle school to all the stuff with Fuka and Naozumi, everything was finally falling into place, no matter how hard it was to get there. He was with her through it all in some form or another.

This boy that stood beside her, no what happened. The silent, sarcastic, strong, and somewhat perverted boy was the person that balanced her out perfectly, showing the darker side of the world that existed no matter how much you tried to ignore it, showing the painful reality that was there. Still even if he showed the dark, he protected her from it just as much if not more.

The numbers on Sana's clock just dragged on and on. Sana could only sit still for so long. If she kept this up she knew she would break something. Suddenly a knock came into the room. Sana got up to see that it was to see her mother standing there looking at Sana in the searching way that she always didn't when it came to something actually serious.

"Mama what is it? Is something wrong," Sana asked trying to find out what her mother wanted when Misako didn't say anything for a few moments.

With that Misako just smiled her slight smile. "Don't worry, Sana. Akito will not let you down, so don't do the same to him," Misako said still smiling in her small, elegant way that only Misako could do.

Sana's eyes widened slightly. No she knew she would let Akito down but it was to have her mother help her make her resolve more clear was helpful and much appreciated. Sana hugged her mother tightly. And for a few minutes that was all well and good until Sana heard her mother talking to her.

"Remember, you are not allowed to get engaged until you are over the age of 22, and it's about time," Misako said, killing the tender mother/ daughter moment. "MAMA," Sana screamed not really believing her mother would say that. Her mother however wasn't listening as she hopped into her red mini car before driving away just as Onda came around the corner demanding for Misako's manuscript, to which Sana couldn't be sure but she thought she could hear her mother shout "Never!" but who she to say.

Sana smiled and headed back into her room to lie down on her bed to see that only five minutes had passed since she last looked at the clock. 'Gosh this is possibly the longest 25 minutes of my life,' Sana thought as she drifted into a light sleep…

Akito's muscles screamed in agony as he waited for sensei as well as a few other instructors to decide the fate of his future in karate, and little did they know, his love life. Akito turned to get some water and found himself stopping and really thinking about all that had happened lately, it went too fast for him to really thinking about it at the time.

Everything with Fuka with them finally breaking up, to the thing with the devil that had been his teacher. Akito was more than glad to hear about that jerk- off's early retirement. It was one thing to destroy the hope of a child but to drag Sana into that was just wrong. He never wanted a repeat of that day again. Akito didn't think he could ever handle that again, seeing Sana like that, bloody and dirty from being stuck in the window with him beside her while trying to get Nakao to listen to them.

Sana, that was another thing that was bothering him, the person that dominated his thoughts practically 24/7. The girl that made his life turn a complete 180 since sixth grade. The girl that saved his family and him and helped him realize everything he could be. It may sound cliché but Akito didn't care, Sana was his angel, pure and simple. This crazy, loud, energetic, caring, and innocent girl was Akito's complete opposite but she was everything he needed, giving him light that he knew he needed. 'Man I'm whipped,' Akito thought with a shake of his head.

He couldn't say that he didn't care about Fuka, but the feeling he had towards her were the feeling of a very close friend or a sister of sorts, but that didn't hold a candle to Sana. Akito had a feeling that he would never feel that way about another girl the way he felt about Sana because Akito had known that he had lost his heart years ago and had been in her hands since. Still it wasn't that he didn't feel bad about how things went down with Fuka. It was true the only reason he went along with Fuka's fake boyfriend idea was because he figured that what would it hurt? Next to that the reason he agreed to be her boyfriend for real was because of the rumors with Naozumi and Sana started back with a fire. It wasn't a much planned out idea.

Still for better or for worst, this belt and this test held his future. He said he wanted to tell Sana something if he got his belt, silently promising to tell her everything. What shock him more was when Kurata said she had to tell him something as well. He could only stare at her as she said this. To think this all happened after their third kiss.

Akito was brought away from his thoughts to see his sensei and the instructors back from with their decision. Sitting on his knees, he turned all his attention onto them, bowing his head in respect.

"Akito we are very pleased with your progress. Many of us thought that when you first came to us, you would downright hopeless, because you didn't seem to want to listen. Still for whatever the reason that you joined I'm glad to see that you have come a long way from the punk that wouldn't listen to this strong young man who is still slightly stubborn but seems more open to suggest. It is with this in mind, I'm please to say it my honor to present you with your black belt," Sensei said. With this one of the female instructors got to her feet to and held out to Akito his black belt.

Akito had to restrain himself from leaping up to get this belt, but he did and with a slight bow accepted the black belt and again bowed. With this Sensei dismissed him, to which Akito practically ran to his stuff and left.

Akito was surprised to see his best friend Tsyoushi and his girlfriend and Sana's good friend Aya standing in front of the dojo. When the two finally noticed him they ran full speed to him trying to see from his face how it went.

"Well how did it go," Tsyoushi questioned him, Aya nodding in agreement. Akito said nothing but held out the black belt showing Tsyoushi and Aya. The two in turned smiled and congratulated him, Akito nodded wordlessly but you could tell he was secretly really happy.

As the three started to walk, Aya slightly ahead, Tsyoushi looked at Akito. "So are you going to tell Sana," Tsyoushi asked silently, knowing the topic of Sana had been somewhat taboo until recently, and that his friend wanted to talk to her after he had gotten his black belt.

Akito looked up at the sky, which was starting to pink at the coming of twilight. "Yeah I told her I would tell her everything if I got my black belt, and I don't plan on backing down," Akito said.

"Finally, and here I thought it would never happen," Tsyoushi said smiling at his friend, knowing the whole story when it came to the child star and his best friend, well almost everything.

Akito could only stare at the sky in thought. He came back from his thoughts as Tsyoushi waved a hand in front of him. "Akito I have to go home and I was walking Aya home so I'll talk to you later and good luck," Tsyoushi said stepping in front of Akito. Akito nodded and bid Tsyoushi and Aya farewell before the three went their separate ways.

Tsyoushi pulled his arm around Aya who in turn shifted into him slightly and held his hand. "So Akito plans to tell Sana finally," Aya said looking back at Akito, who headed in the opposite direction that her and Tsyoushi were.

"Yeah, he told him earlier that plan was to tell her if he got the black belt, so I suspect that's what's next on his list of things to- do," Tsyoushi said looking down at her.

Aya laughed and said, "Well it's about time. Their back and forth has been going on since sixth grade, everyone knew they would be a couple even if it would take forever for it to happen. After everything they've been through together how could they not be together. I wish them luck."

Tsyoushi nodded and together he and Aya walked home, hand in hand, all the while wishing the two would be lovebirds' good luck.

Sana woke up to her bed shaking violently underneath her. She turned to see her butrcha on her bed, someone pressing it enough that it had started to shake her bed. Sana picked up the somewhat rustic burcha to see who it was. Looking at the buttons for which it was she jumped up at attention to see that it was Akito, wide awake now.

Grabbing her shoes and her jacket, Sana flew from her house yelling over her shoulder that she would be back soon. Running down the street trying to find Akito's burcha with her own, Sana couldn't help but think where this would lead. As it turns out Sana soon found herself at the park, immediately knowing where to go. Making her way through the park, she found the gazebo that was "their" place. Hers and Akito's, this was where she pretended to be his mother, where they always met if they needed to talk about something, or if they just needed an escape, this was where they went.

Sure enough there Akito sat, staring at his stuff with something beside him. Sana moved slowly not really noticing anything off yet. Akito turned when he noticed her; with his slight shift Sana's heart started to race because even with no light she could tell what was beside him, the belt.

Akito noticing her gaze pulled the black belt out from beside him to show Sana fully. Sana moved closer before touching the black belt in his hand before flashing Akito a huge smile. "I guess Congratulations are in order," Sana said the huge smile still plastered on her face.

Akito said nothing for a few minutes before sighing. "I told you I had something to tell you if I passed my test and I still plan to. My question is do you still want to hear it," Akito asked Sana, eyebrow quirked, gauging Sana reaction. Sana nodded slightly, hoping he would continue, because the suspense was killing her.

"Well the true of it was that I love you, always have and I think I always will. When you told me before I couldn't believe you because I had pictured that in my mind too many times to count," Akito said staring at the ground, his amber eyes digging into the ground, looking at anything but at Sana.

Sana had said nothing the entire time just let him talk; finally letting him get out what had been bottled for months, years even. As he continued she could feel her heart race and her face heating up, happy to know he was as confused as she was. With a start Sana had realized he had stopped talking waiting for her to accept or reject him.

Those seconds after he had stopped talking were possibly the longest seconds of Akito's life, especially when Sana didn't say anything. So you can image the mini heart attack he had when he felt her in front of him, that he could see her shoes, socks, and her knees. Akito looked up to see Sana standing with a small and beautiful smile on her face. "It's good you feel that way Akito because I was going to tell you the exact same thing. I love you too, more then you know," Sana said her eyes becoming glassy with tears of happiness.

Akito's eyes widened before standing up to pull Sana in a kiss, with held years of repressed stress, frustration, passion, and most importantly, love. It was different from the kiss from this afternoon. That kiss was soft barely there, only to have Sana hit him as she usually did. This kiss was tender, desperate, and beautiful. Akito was waiting for Sana to freak as she usually had before today and their first kiss back in sixth grade, however it didn't come. Instead he felt a shiver from Sana before she responded equally to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Akito felt like he was in heaven or he could die happy, whichever came first.

Still the moment was killed with the need for oxygen as the two teens broke apart for air, not letting go of each other. For awhile they only stared at each other resting their foreheads together. Sana lifted her hand to touch Akito's cheek, praying this wasn't dream since she like Akito had pictured this many times over lately. Her answer was him closing his eyes, leaning into her hand. With Sana leaned in to kiss him again, practically knocking Akito over from shock.

It must have soon because as soon as the kiss was over a confused look crossed Sana face as she looked at Akito.

"Are you alright," Sana asked nervously, biting her lip nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just you've never kissed me before," Akito said a slight tone of surprise entering his usually mono tone voice.

"Well I wanted to," Sana said still not following.

Akito smiled softly before pulling her to him in a very close hug. Sana couldn't be sure but it sounded like he said I could get used to that.

Soon the couple sat on the bench at the gazebo, Sana's head on Akito's shoulder while Akito ran a hand through Sana's hair that was pulled out of its normal trademark pigtails. There they sat and talked about everything (like how jealous Akito was of Naozumi, how Sana was jealous of Fuka, how Akito wondered what would have happened between them if Fuka hadn't interrupted them the day Sana told him she like him, how much Sana missed him when she was working to get away from him, how it killed Akito to see her everything in ads, on TV, looking beautiful and unattainable, and her just not being around.)

For an hour they went back and forth, occasionally stopping to kiss each other. Still it seemed too good to be true, especially when Sana's burcha started to go crazy and Akito's phone in his bag started to go of f. For a few moments no one moved trying t o keep a hold of this moment. Finally Akito sighed and grabbed for his phone in his bag while Sana pulled out the burcha to see that it was Rei buzzing her.

Akito answered his phone to hear this father and his sister- his father talking, his sister yelling. "Akito, you need to get home now," His father said while his sister was yelling at him, "Where are you? You had us worried sick, Akito! You better have a good reason for being late!"

Akito looked over at Sana who coded a message back to Rei using the burcha. When she was done she flash him a smile in which Akito thought in response to Natsumi's question, yes he had a very good reason for being late. Turning back to the phone he told he was going to walk Sana home and clicked off before his father and sister could ask another question or get a word in edge wise. Sana hearing him wanting to walk her home stood by the edge of the gazebo waiting for him.

As they walk it was silent not really sure what to say. They had had another really close and intimate moment so the moment to follow was awkward as it usually was. Still Sana didn't want that. Mustering up her courage she grabbed his hand holding it so they walked hand in hand. Akito was surprise but quickly recovered, intertwining his fingers with Sana's, who in turn flushed pink because he was like this with her.

Soon they turned onto Sana's street and were in a matter of minutes standing in front of her house gate. With that they turn to each other to say goodnight that is until Sana had a thought.

"Hey Akito, am I your girlfriend now or what," Sana asked teasingly but also nervously, not sure of his answer. Akito seeing this pulled Sana close to him, kissing her of the forehead his arms around her shoulders, hers around his waist.

"What do you think," Akito whispered quietly, hoping that this was one moment that Sana's denseness won't come through. And to his happiness, it didn't when she pulled him to her and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Night Akito," Sana said turning toward the gate and opening it only to be stopped by Akito's hand on her wrist. "Wait; see if you can get up a little earlier. I'll pick you up on the way to school," Akito said. Sana stared at him before nodding. With that, Akito told her good night and continued on his way home.

When he turned the corner, Sana ran to the door to the house and practically took it off its hinges, too happy to care. Sana started bouncing around everywhere, only to be stopped when she noticed she had an audience of Rei, her mother, and Shimura, the house keeper and cook, all smiling smug but happy smiles. Sana just blushed not really understanding where the creepy smiles were coming from.

"Um, what's up," Sana asked.

"Oh nothing Sana. Just standing here minding our own business though I must say that you two make an adorable couple," Misako said coyly from behind a fan. It took a minute by eventually Sana catch on.

"Wait are you telling me that you were all spying on us," Sana asked, her rage slowly showing. "Maybe," Shimura said giving Sana a smile.

"Seriously you need lives," Sana said sighing. "We do have lives but yours is more interesting," Rei said, who really had no room to talk. He and Asako sucked face whenever they had the chance.

Sana angry stomped up to her room, steam coming from her ears. "Oh and Sana," Misako called to Sana.

"What?"

"We're happy for you and Akito. It's really about time," Misako said, Rei and Shimura nodding in agreement. Sana stopped being angry for a second before smiling truly happy for the first time in a long while. "Wait till your grandmother finds out. She liked Akito the minute she met him," Misako said shuttering at the thought of her crazy mother.

Sana long ignored her mother at this time as she headed to her room still not believing what had happened. The truth, the confessions, and the kisses, all of which was burned into Sana memory and stayed there until Sana lost conscious as she fell asleep, earlier then she normally did.

As soon as Akito made it up the walk to his door it flew open to for him to see his sister huffing from anger while her eyes showed she was worried about him. Akito stopped and thought, that look wouldn't even be there if it hadn't been for Sana, showing his family the error of their ways.

"Where were you anyway? Dad and I have been worried sick," Natsumi said. Akito pulled his duffel off his shoulder to show Natsumi the black belt. That broke Natsumi's anger who started to congratulate him and hug him to which Akito hugged back.

With that the brother and sister headed in to see their dad sitting on the coach watching TV. Seeing Akito he muted it turning his full attention to his son, knowing that today was the day of his test.

"So how did it go," Mr. Hayama asked, getting nothing from his son's expression. Akito pulled the black belt out to show his father who in turn also hugged him and smiled before saying, "Your mother would have been so proud of you."

Akito was at a loss. His father hardly ever brought up his mother unless Akito asked. Akito smiled slightly, happy his father had said this to him. With that three of them sat down and talked about their day, the TV still muted.

It wasn't till Natsumi looked up and squealed, pointing to the TV, did all hell break loose, at least to Akito. On the TV was Sana on one of her many commercials she did months ago. Akito wasn't even sure what the commercial was about because as cliché as it was all he saw was her.

Natsumi however noticed his face softening at the commercial, more specially the girl on it and it made her for some reason think back to why Akito was so later coming home from karate.

"Hey Akito, why were so late coming home, anyway," Natsumi asked indifferently. Seeing Akito freeze up and blush she knew exactly what kept him, or rather who. "You ran into Sana, did you. On your phone call you said you were going to walk her home," Natsumi said her voice taking a teasing and know it all tone. Akito said nothing, which was fine by his sister who already knew she was right.

"So what did you two talk about," Natsumi asked slyly, causing Akito to redden even further. Their father finally noticing the integration his son was going through, especially since Akito wasn't keeping his cool like he always could.

Akito didn't answer and tried to look at everything but Natsumi, his father, or the TV, which was playing yet another of Sana's commercials. No seeing a way out verbally, Akito got up saying he was going to the shower and to bed. With Akito gone Natsumi fumed. Her brother was not going telling, and something big, no huge, no enormous, happened between her brother and her favorite actress. And she was going to find out what it was.

Akito had been out of his bath for a few minutes and was already in his room getting ready for bed. It was at this time did Natsumi knocking on the door. Hearing a sigh and a quiet come in, Natsumi came in to see Akito staring outside the window beside his bed. Akito, seeing Natsumi and not his father made him quirk an eyebrow in question.

"What's up," Akito asked.

"Oh nothing. I just was wondering if you wanted to share anything. Like the weather, your test, Sana, anything," Natsumi said trying not to be obvious, failing horribly.

Akito sighed before looking at Natsumi before asking, "Do you really want to know?"

Natsumi eagerly nodded before coming over to sit on his bed beside him, putting an arm around his shoulder in a very brother- sister fashion, turning her full attention to him.

Akito stiffened at the contact and spoke without thinking, "A few ago years before Sana came into our lives, the only time I thought you would ever be this close to me would be to strangle me, not going to lie."

Natsumi eyes widened and looked down, thinking how he was somewhat right. A few years ago she was horrible and deserved the title "heartless witch" just replace the w with a b and that would be her. Akito didn't deserve that at all, but to Natsumi it helped to blame someone, even her younger brother.

Pulling Akito to her resting her chin on his head, wrapping her arms around him, making sure he could hear her loud and clear when she said this, "I'm so sorry, Akito. A few years ago I was selfish, angry, and horrible that I took it out all on you, and I regret that more than anything. And the more I thought about it afterwards I kept thinking of Mom and how disappointed she would be in me. Mom loved you and wanted to have you, I'm just sorry you never were able to know her. And what I regret more than anything is that all those years I was mean to you, insulted you, or kicked you out of the house, I could have easily spent those years trying to get to know the amazing little brother that I had."

During this Akito was silent the entire time, not really believing this was happening, that his sister was opening up to him like this. When Natsumi finished saying what she wanted to say to him, Akito turned toward Natsumi in her arms and wrapped his arms around her in an awkward half hug, but a hug nonetheless, which Natsumi returned in full.

Pulling apart from each other Natsumi asked, "So are you ever going to tell me what happened," as she slung her arm around Akito's shoulder as a gesture of good faith. Akito was silent for a few minutes deciding if he really what to talk about it. Thinking about how open Natsumi was a few minutes ago, Akito decided she deserved that much.

"Well, you know that I was late and I was with Sana, right," He started. Feeling Natsumi nod, he continued.

"Well, this yesterday at school, on the roof, Sana found me and we started talking and I told her I had something to tell her if I passed my test and got my black belt. Than…..." Akito blushed in the middle of this started thinking about the third kiss they had, debating whether or not he thought his sister could handle that.

Natsumi seeing this tried to guess what stopped the conversation in the story as well as now, than it dawned on her. "You kissed her didn't you," Natsumi asked, trying to remain calm, never knowing her brother could be so kawaii!

Akito blushed and nodded. Satisfied, Natsumi motioned for him to continue.

"After the kiss, Sana freaked as Sana would and stomped towards the door to the roof. What floored me was when she turned around and said that she had something to tell me that when I got my black belt as well. So the day continued as normal, me freaking wondering what the heck was going now. Soon the day just passed in a blur until I was at the test, putting my all into it. After I got it, I pulled out the burcha, which I hadn't used in while to call her."

This whole time Natsumi was quiet, nodding when Akito looked at her, to show she was listening, just happy he was talking to her. And talking to her about this, especially if what happened between Sana and her brother were what she thought had happened.

"When she found me in the park, I showed her the black belt and as promised I told her what I had planned to. That I loved her and what amazed me was when she said the exact same thing back. There we sat for an hour talking about everything, Fuka, Naozumi, the accident, everything. That's when you called guys called and her manager and her mother burcha her. I walked her home and here we are now," Akito said finishing.

Natsumi looked at her little brother, happy for him and Sana, happy to know that she wasn't wrong about them being together, silently cheering for them for years. She just couldn't get over how he little brother had grown over the years, happy that he found something and someone who made him happy.

"Thank you for telling me, Akito" Natsumi said. Akito looked at her, surprised that she was thanking him for their little sharing time. Natsumi smiled before saying, "Finally, it happened! I was starting to lose hope especially when Fuka came into the picture. I figured you didn't really like her like that but who was I to say anything. You always seem to know what you are doing."

For a few minutes the brother and sister said nothing, enjoying the silence until finally Natsumi got up for Akito and moved for the door. With her hand on the knob she turned to Akito staring at her before saying, "Thank you, Akito. For opening up to me, I mean. I hope we have more talks like this later okay?"

Akito nodded, satisfied Natsumi turned away, leaving the room. With this Akito went to sleep, oddly happy for the first time in a really long time.

Sana hit the alarm, thinking she was late, made a mad dash for her school uniform, the bathroom, and then headed down stairs to scarf down her breakfast as she usually did. That is when she got downstairs only saw her mother who was pointing in shock at her.

"Mama what's wrong," Sana said worried that something was up.

Sana looked at the clock to see that amazingly she was at least twenty- five to thirty minutes early compared to the usual running late by ten. Sana stared at the clock, amazed wondering if it was wrong or broken. Nope it was right, looking at her watch which showed the same time on the clock.

"Well I'll be," Sana murmured as she sat down for breakfast and actually took the time to digest it. With that she grabbed her bag and remembered that Akito was going to put her up on the way to school. Maybe that's why she had woken up earlier than normal.

Headed up to the gate to wait outside it she was amazed to see Akito there in only a few minutes. At this Sana smiled. "Be proud, I was up at least twenty- five minutes than normal," Sana said meeting him outside the gate. Akito smirked and said teasingly, "Hang on, let me alert Guinea's world records."

"Seriously now were at that now," Sana said fluming walking ahead of Akito, who was now taller than Sana, easily kept up with her thanks to his new growth in height. Sana had calmed down and let him catch up till they were side by side now. Sana feeling a little more daring today pulled Akito hand into her own, and like yesterday, Akito curled his fingers around hers, entangling them until they fit like puzzle pieces perfectly connected.

Soon the two neared the school to which Akito gave Sana's hand I squeeze to which Sana return, nearing the building Akito pulled Sana closer kissing the top of her head as they made their way into the school yard in front of the school.

Usually there were a lot of kids who hung out before the school in the courtyard till school started and they were normally very noisy and rowdy, however when they saw Sana and Akito together it got dead quiet. Sana pulled into Akito more and squeezed his hand as they made their way inside the building.

During this whole thing no one talked, you could hear a pin drop in the middle of Jimbo Middle School's courtyard, it was that quiet. Sana and Akito quickly made their way into the school. When the kids in the yard saw them in the school finally, everyone broke into groups, talking about what they saw. Some students couldn't believe it, others were taking bets on how long they would last. However, all the kids that were in Sana and Akito's sixth grade class smiled. In their minds it was all a matter of time before those two finally told each other they loved each other.

Sana and Akito made it into the school to put their shoes into their lockers when Aya and Tsyoushi jumped the new couple.

"So I see it went well," Tsyoushi said to Akito as Aya and Sana talked to each other. Akiot just nodded not really paying attention, deep in thought. Tsyoushi noticed this and asked what's up.

Akito just shook his head. "It's not really anything but just the thought that we're finally together. Everyone but us knew that we should date, do something about each other, but we never did. It's just the thought about so many things that stopped us. My fear and nerves, her denseness, Fuka and Naozumi, those things that seem so insignificant now," Akito said still in a sense of awe.

Tsyoushi stared in question that Akito felt like this. He and Akito continued talking, aware of their girlfriends a foot away talking about something or another.

"I'm glad everything went well for Akito and you," Aya said with a smile. Sana smiled and rubbed the back of her head, still not believing it. "I'm as glad as you are," Sana said looking down at the tile on the ground of the halls.

"Sana, you alright," Aya said in wonder. Sana smiled again. "It's just that after everything I put him through, Akito still chose to put up with me. Not just now, or with the thing with Fuka and Naozumi, but after everything. He still chose to be with me. I can't really get my mind around me because I don't really see myself worth that," Sana said slowly and softly, almost saying it to herself, not to Aya or to her ignorance, Akito, who heard every word.

"Sana….. I think Akito loved you even with all those things so don't put yourself down like that," Aya said wrapping an arm around Sana, a soft smile on her face. Sana looked up and smiled to see Akito and Tsyoushi walked over to her and Aya.

Aya and Tsyoushi waved good-bye to the two seeing that they would see them in class. Sana and Akito did the same before heading to the roof of the school like yesterday. Once there, Sana ran to the railing, staring at the city while Akito hung back, watching Sana in weird amazement.

"Is that how you really feel," Akito asked, bring Sana out of her watch of the city. Sana turned from the railing to see Akito focused solely on her. "What do you mean," Sana asked not really following.

"What you told Aya. Is that how you really feel," Akito asked taking a few steps toward Sana.

Sana looked down at the rooftop, not really knowing how to say that it was true. Looking up Sana nodded and said, "It never made sense to me that you would love me before. I think that's why I was sort of surprised that day when I first told you. I was the girl who barged her way into your life, who usually unload all her problems onto, whose being denseness, stupidity, and naivety got us into trouble and stopped us from ever being anything other than friends until now. It just never made sense because I never thought myself worth that."

Akito had stayed silent the whole time, letting Sana get out what she needed to say. Finally when she finished, Akito took the last steps toward Sana and wrapped his arms around her. After I few minutes, Akito let go before lifting a hand to Sana's chin for her to look at him making sure he had her attention as he said, "You really need to stop thinking like that because it not true at all. How could I not love you? Sure you barged into my life but I needed it. I needed someone to slap me, I needed someone to care. You fixed my family like an angel, asking for nothing in return. If that wasn't enough, you made me want to take up something like karate when I saw how passionate you were about your acting. You see yourself as dense, naïve, and stupid, but it's that innocence that makes everyone around you want to protect you, not just me. And I'm not the only one who thinks that. Look around you; you have your mother, Mr. Sunglasses, your friends, several of your fellow actors, heck even my own family would freak if anything would ever happen to you. So don't you ever think you not worth that because you are more than you will ever know."

Sana could feel her eyes fill with tears as Akito was said this to her. When it was over, Sana wrapped her arms around Akito's waist and buried her face into his chest, trying not to cry at Akito's heartfelt words, happy that he said it to her. Akito wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

Soon they pulled apart and Sana looked at Akito and asked what he and Tsyoushi talked about.

"He said he was happy that everything worked out," Akito said. "Oh is that all," Sana asked. "No, but I had the thought of everything we had to go through to get here, that it was worth every minute."

Sana smiled before reaching up to kiss Akito on the cheek. Akito noticing turned his head at the last second making his and Sana's lips collide. Sana was surprised but recovered quickly, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. Akito moved Sana to the railing, never breaking the contact between their lips. Sana could feel the railing behind her but didn't mind and continued the kiss pulling Akito closer by wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with his hair that met his neck. Akito gripped the back of Sana's uniform molding her closer to him. This continued for a few minutes until the need for oxygen became a problem. The two teens stared at each other, happy and content with the other.

That's when the bell rang killed the close and intimate moment. With that Sana and Akito left the roof hand and hand before separating to head to their respective classes.

The day went relatively uneventful for both Akito and Sana, except for a few people asking if they were a couple. For both it felt amazing to finally say that they were together. Although Sana had a thought that kept surfacing to the top of her mind, but kept it to herself until the end of the day.

As Sana and Akito walked home, Sana stopped Akito before they went any further.

"Akito promise me something," Sana said. Akito quirked an eyebrow wondering what was on Sana's mind. "Alright what is it," Akito asked for Sana to continue. "Promise that no matter what, you'll always be with me. If we stay like this like this, or if we get married, or if we end up God forbid breaking up and stay friends, please just promise that you'll always be there. That I can turn and see you there."

Sana finished hoping that Akito didn't think her insane, more so than people already thought. Akito stood stunned that Sana had thought this. That she thought that he would ever leave her, ever. That if they broke up, he would leave. It blogged his mind, that she had thought that far into the future. She had to be insane if she thought he would ever let go of her now that she was finally his.

"Sana, you would have to be insane to think I would never be there for you, ever. I hate to break it to you, but no matter what happens between you and me, you are stuck with me permanently," Akito said unflinching, hoping that Sana could see how serious he was.

Sana smiled, happy, and started to walk. Akito followed until he repeated in his mind what she had said, until he stopped amazed and somewhat smug and amused. Sana, finally noticing Akito not beside her turned to see Akito with a slight smug smirk on his face.

"Married huh," Akito asked. Sana blushed. "Keep it up Mr. Hayama. Never know what might happen," Sana said trying to overcome her blush and kept her voice steady, thanking her acting classes for both. Akito smirk grew wolfish before coming up to Sana to stand beside her, enjoying the reaction he was getting from her because of this conversation.

"You're right Miss Kurata. Never know what will happen," Akito said whispering in her ear, sending shivers down Sana's spine. However in a few minutes Sana gathered her wits, brought out a mallet, and whacked Akito, all the while shouting "pervert" at the top of her lungs. Sana continued walking trying to stop her pounding heart, while Akito picked himself off the ground trying not to smile at the whole thing.

When they got to Sana's house, they turned and said good-bye, but not without a small kiss before they went their separate ways.

To both Sana and Akito this was just a day they hoped to have many of. They knew there would be hard times, sad times, but that didn't matter as long as they had each other. They were just two different people who had found comfort in each other many times over and now they truly shared everything with the start of their new relationship. They now had everything that was Sana, everything that was Akito, and everything they shared together.

"_Love may not make the world go round, but it definitely makes the trip worthwhile."_- unknown

Fin


End file.
